Units (Hyrule Historia)
The various missions of the Hyrule Historia campaign feature playable units that are not otherwise available in the freeform campaign or in custom/quick battles. These units include variants of factional units, unique/alternate versions of heroes and entirely unique units. Moblins Moblin Civilians Though they don't service the Moblin's military forces, these members of society still are a dangerous foe for the unprepared. Moblin Children Young Moblin Children. Hylia's army must genocide the population of Demise in Demise of a Goddess to lure out the Moblin army. Sheikah Cadre Interloper Assassins Once skilled assassins that served the Cadre, these Sheikah betrayed the Royal Family and sided with the traitorous Bongo in an attempt to steal and use the Triforce for their own means. These magic melee units are a retextured version of Sheikah Assassins. They only appear in the mission Dark Interlopers. Interloper Wizards Once powerful wizards that served the Cadre, these Sheikah betrayed the Royal Family and sided with the traitorous Bongo in an attempt to steal and use the Triforce for their own means. These ranged magic units are a retextured variant of Blood Wizards. They appear in the missions Triumph of the Moblin and Dark Interlopers. Shadow Door A powerful barrier used to seal off the Shadow Temple and its prisoners. These "units" only appear in Unearthing Shadows, to block off premature access to sections of the Shadow Temple. Defeating a boss (Deadhand and the Redead Horror) will cause them to open. Bongo See Article: Bongo Gohma Gohma Nest During the mission Of Princess and Portents, the Gohma must excavate several of their nests buried by Lord Akazoo underneath Malkariko to bolster their forces. A Gohma Nest will emerge from the ground when approached by a Gohma unit, releasing several units of Gohma Larvae. Kingdom of Ikana Ikana Civilians Civilians of Ikana. During Torn Asunder, Igos Du Ikana's army must must kill a number of Ikana's civilians to lure out Captain Keeta's rebels. The survivors will then flee the city and off the battle map. Kingdom of Hyrule Wind Tribe Civilians Unarmed citizens of the Wind Tribe. During the mission Windbreaker, Wind Tribe civilians will attempt to reach Tarm's Ascension Tower and must be protected from the Darknut Legion by the player, Hylian Civilians Common everyday citizens of the Kingdom of Hyrule. Hylian civilians appear in the mission of Princess and Portents, and must be killed off by the Gohma alongside the Hylian garrison to be provide nourishment for their forces. They will attempt to flee to Malkariko's capture point upon being engaged. The also appear in Vigjaro in the mission The Knight in Green, and will automatically flee into Vigjaro Cathedral at the beginning of the mission. Protecting them from the Gohma is a major objective for the player. Forces of Twilight Twili Spider Nest During the mission There Once Was a Great Fairy, Zant's rebel forces must destroy several artificial Twili Spider nests set up around Elmenzhia. Stalfos Deadhand See Article: Deadhand ReDead Horror See Article: ReDead Horror Category:Hyrule Historia